Hibiki Hojo (Beyond exaggerated¿)
Summary The most powerful creature ever known, and beyond that you can not even be called a creature, even if this "creature" has no sense, no nonsense, no outside and beyond everything!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Hibiki¿" simply not applicable to the concepts of absolutely all the concepts that existed did not exist, and beyond the limits of all the senses, nonsenses and beyond... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響'' '' Powers and Stats [[Joke Battles Wikia:Tiering System|'Tier']]: OH GOD, SHE STALEMATE THE ALMIGHTY SKODWARDE HERSELF!!! JUST WHAT THE @#*$??!!!CAN SHE GET ANY MORE POWERFUL AND BEYOND???!?!?!?!!+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | At VERY Least Undefinable+High Hibiki Tier+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Muchinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form Name: Hibiki Hojo (Cure Melody), 北条響 Origin: The Internet and Pretty Cure, Hibikipotence came before the concept of the concept of the concept of … the concept of origins and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 Gender: 北条響 Age: 北条響 Classification: Human, Precure, maybe her classification does not make sense, nonsense and beyond... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 Powers and Abilities: SHE USES ALL AVAILABLE OPPORTUNITIES THAT EXIST, DONT EXIST IN ALL OF REALITY, NON-REALITY, FICTION, NON-FICTION, FANTASY, NON-FANTASY AND EVERYTHING, EVERYWHERE AND EVERYONE AND BEYOND SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND… is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 [[Joke Battles Wikia:Attack Capability Scale|'Attack potency']]: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER ATTACK POTENCY, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | At Least ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form [[Joke Battles Wikia:Speed Scale|'Speed']]: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER SPEED, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form [[Joke Battles Wikia:Lifting Strength Scale|'Lifting Strength']]: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER LIFTING STRENGTH, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form' [[Joke Battles Wikia:Striking Strength Scale|'''Striking Strength]]: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER STRIKING STRENGTH, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form [[Joke Battles Wikia:Durability Scale|'Durability']]: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER DURABILITY, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form Stamina: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER STAMINA, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form Range: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER RANGE, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form Standard Equipment: HIBIKIPOTENCE | MELODYPOTENCE, maybe CRESCHENDOPOTENCE Intelligence: HOW WOULD YOU NOT DETERMINED BY HER INTELLIGENCE, IT IS DEFINITELY NOT MAKE ANY SENSE, NONSENSE AND BEYOND, EVEN IF NOTHING NOR HAS ABSOLUTELY ALL THE WORDS, TERMS, MEANING, SENSE, THE CONCEPT OF INSIDE AND OUTSIDE OF EVERYTHING, EVERYONE AND BEYOND+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), maybe infinitely higher... is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 | At Least ABSOLUTELY 北条響+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++… (Infinite numbers of + and beyond all senses, nonsenses and beyond), possibly infinitely higher... Likely Awesomite-∞ in Crescendo form Hibiki doesn't have Weaknesses Feats: Feats? Pffffffft. Hibiki¿ doesn't need feats. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Precure Transformation * Beyond A Divine And Majestic Hibikipotence of Presence, Non-Presence And Beyond… is something you could say, but that's not even CLOSE to 北条響 * Crescendopotence (Crescendo Cure Melody) - GOOD BYE, GOKU! * Dragonthrow – Hibiki's signature grapple throw that allows him to toss enemies into another dimension. * Sword Breaker – Allows Hibiki to break any and all swords. * Mind Reading – Somewhere along the trip to Namek, Hibiki taught herself how to read the minds of others, can read the mind of all beings in any verses. * The better-than-you attack: '''It literally makes Hibiki better than anything you have, I don't give a crap about how your character is "unbeatable" Hibiki automatically wins against him. this ability is available in all forms. * '''Super-Ultra-Mega-Giga spirit bomb: '''A spirit bomb where Hibiki gathers energy from over the Aleverse, however due to Hibiki's attack potency, he doesn't use this technique since it doesn't even come close to the power of a punch from Hibiki. * '''Other stuff manipulation: '''Basically when the writer (Cater546WAT etc) is too lazy to write down things such as "reality warping" or "plot manipulation" Etc. It is the ability to manipulate Blah, Blah, Blah, no one cares * '''Cloning: '''Hibiki can clone beyond infinite^infinite^infinite^infinite copies of herself and all of them have the same abilities, durability etc. * '''Beyond the fourth wall: Hibiki can literally attack the reader and kill the reader, beware. Hibiki has also been seen manipulating real life in certain ways which he deems fit. * Ability copy: '''Hibiki can copy any technique without even looking at it. The copied technique can even copy other "Ability copy" The copied technique is far more powerful than the original. * '''Hax resistance: '''Hbiki can repel any type of hax ability, no matter how powerful it is. even if the hax ability is unstoppable, Hibiki easily stops it. * '''Better than better than you attack: '''Hibiki literally doesn't have the ability to loose. It even includes other characters who doesn't have the ability to loose. I wont talk about a "how about hibiki looses" situation because it would never happen. Period. Even if the other character is saidto be able to defeat Hibiki. They still can't. * '''Senzu Miracle: '''If Hibiki ever finds that his health is low (which is literally impossible), we will perform this technique, and this allows him to completely heal all of his lost health, and also giving him an incredible zenkai boost. * '''The worst fate: '''This move turns you into Naruto (downplayed) regardless of how much hax resistence or power or special ability that is said to stop it. it will turn you into naruto (downplayed), But you keep your memories, and your stats change into Naruto (downplayed) stats. So now your strength, speed, size, abilities, intelligents, appearance, etc are exactly like Naruto (downplayed) (note their is no reversing it, regardless of your power and or abilities that you had before the move was activate). * '''NOPE: '''Any character stated to be more powerful than this hibiki is automatically weaker. (NOT A COPY-CAT ABILITY FROM TEH DOCTURR) (actually I copied it from one of Goku's attacks) * '''Passionato Fist - Hibiki charges her energy around her fist and punched her oppent into "Beyond Aleverse" * Grand Passionato Fist - More powerful verision of Passionato Fist. It works even against bosses * Save SOUL '''- Hibiki protects any poor SOUL from enemy's attacks * '''ABSOLUTE DETERMINATION '''- She is filled with it. It hurts any evil being and turns him good. It always works against any evil thing * '''Friendship SOUL - The SOUL, who turns everyone around her into her best friend Key: Hibikipotence | Super Hibikipotence (Melodypotence) Others Notable Victories: Any Evil character (Turns evil into good) Spongebob Squarepants(Downplayed) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: any DETERMINATION user Category:Omnipotence Category:Beyond 0 Category:Hax Category:Exaggerated Category:Good Characters Category:Soul Users